Sonic the Fighters: Recharged
is a Japanese-American fighting video game based on by , serving as a reboot to the . It is developed by Sonic Team and published by , being released for Sega Orion on late TBDth, 2020. Synopsis When Eggman ends up forming a tournament to decide who's Mobius' most fierce warrior, Sonic and his friends TBD. Characters Starter *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Knuckles the Echidna' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Amy Rose' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - TBD *'Sally Acorn' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Tiara Boobowski' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Nicole the A.I. Lynx' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Shadow the Hedgehog' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - TBD *'Rouge the Bat' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Silver the Hedgehog' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Blaze the Cat' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Vector the Crocodile' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Espio the Chameleon' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Mighty the Armadillo' (voiced by Will Friedle) - TBD *'Ray the Flying Squirrel' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Tikal the Echidna' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Shade the Echidna' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Honey the Cat' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Tangle the Lemur' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Whisper the Wolf' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Jewel the Beetle' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Fang the Sniper' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - TBD *'Jet the Hawk' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - TBD *'Wave the Swallow' (also voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD *'Storm the Albatross' (also voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD *'Sara the Skunk' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Zavok' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Zazz' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Zeena' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD Unlockable *'Cream the Rabbit' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Marine the Raccoon' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Charmy Bee' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'E-123 Omega' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Big the Cat' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Orion the Panda' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Katrina the Panther' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD *'Blast the Condor' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Lorelei the Arctic Fox' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Infinite' (also voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Bean the Dynamite' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Bark the Polar Bear' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Master Zik' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Zomom' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Zor' (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD DLC *'Metal Sonic' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - TBD *'Merlina' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'King Arthur/The Black Knight' (also voiced by Jason Spisak) - TBD *'Shahra' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Erazor Djinn' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Nights' (voiced by Olivia d'Abo) - TBD *'Alex Kidd' (voiced by Scott Porter) - TBD *'Ulala' (voiced by Cherami Leigh) - TBD *AiAi, Amigo or all three Unplayable *'Omochao' (also voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Princess Elise III' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - TBD *'Com. Abraham Tower' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Orbot and Cubot' (voiced by Jess Harnell and Tom Kenny, respectively) - TBD Arenas *'Green Hill Zone' - TBD * Gameplay Trivia * Category:Video games Category:Sega Category:Sonic Team Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic: Rebirth Category:Sega Orion Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas